Korrasami – Happy Hectic Homecoming
by MattHunX
Summary: Sequel to "To the South Pole" and "Only a Summer Rain." The start of their vacation at the South Pole. Shenanigans, mother-daughter bonding and ballsy Water Tribe folk.


**Korrasami – Happy Hectic Homecoming**

 **Author's note** : Sequel to _"To the South Pole"_ and _"Only a Summer Rain."_ The start of their vacation at the South Pole. Shenanigans, mother-daughter bonding and ballsy Water Tribe folk.

Dawn came and the morning sun was low on the horizon, seemingly rising up from the cold sea as a pair of blue eyes peeked from behind the curtain, searching for any sign of movement outside in front of the palace.

"Anything?" Asami asked Korra, pulling on a black, warm, turtle-neck pullover as she stood on her side of the bed.

"Just the guards." Korra answered as she kept looking. "No crazy fans. Or press." she added.

"Admirers." Asami corrected, jokingly. "Except for the Press. It's more about sensationalism with them. They would be just as thrilled to take pictures of the people we've put in prison and get a few words from them." she said, somewhat cynically.

"I bet they would." Korra muttered. "A one on one with...Zaheer or Kuvira? They wouldn't pass 'that' up." she commented. "At least, they can't get to us, here." Korra added as she observed their surroundings, from the window. She could see the towers of the palace and high foundations and harbor city beyond it, with buildings tightly packed together. Guards were walking around, part of the added security on patrols.

"We're more secured than Raiko's office." Asami joked, remembering how easily the Press got in. "And it's not that I need the luxury, but I'm glad were not in the Compound." she added as she could see it on the hill.

"Well, we didn't stay there, last time, either." Korra shrugged. "Mom thought I had enough of the place and that I didn't wanna see a wall of ice around me, all the time and…then we got the palace."

"Your mom's taking it... _us_ , better than your dad, though. Or differently, anyway." Asami smiled as she referred to how Senna was behaving, when they arrived, last night. Having been eager to leave the two of them alone, teasingly saying it was so they could have some privacy.

"Didn't know mom would be like that." Korra put her hands on her hips as she looked to the side with a strange expression. "I mean, friends teasing us about...stuff, is one thing, but my mom!?" she exclaimed and let out a sigh.

"We bring out that side, I guess." Asami mused.

Stationed guards turned their heads, when they heard a door open to the corridor and could not immediately bring their attention back to their duties, as they watched the Chief's daughter and Avatar, with the head of Future Industries, leave their quarters and walk towards the main entrance. Inside, the palace contained enormous halls and retained an intricate array of wings and chambers. Tapestries and moldings bearing the tribal insignia and numerous cultural symbols were laid all throughout the sections of the structure. White lamps attached to the pillars and golden chandeliers on the roof lit up the interior. They exited the palace and stood on the outside, looking around from high atop the palace grounds, from where they could see the entire harbor and the compound. They could see the obstacle courses and the raised training platform with an ice foundation, where Korra's fire-bending skills were aptly demonstrated to the White Lotus masters, during her test.

"When I first saw that place, I thought…I hoped that you weren't all alone when you grew up. That maybe you had a few friends. I just didn't want to think you didn't. But, when you told me you never had...another girl to hang out with I...realized that...you probably didn't have 'any' friends. I didn't want to imagine how lonely it must've been." Asami told Korra and gave her a saddened look as they stood, holding hands.

"Well...from what your secretary told me, it...didn't sound like you hung out with other kids, yourself, much." Korra made the observation.

"You're right." Asami confirmed her suspicion. "I guess our childhood was more alike than we thought." Asami smiled at Korra at that revelation and she returned it. "No wonder both of us needed the excitement in our lives. And the company. And we got plenty of both." Asami added.

"And who knew I'd get the beautiful, elegant rich girl in the end!" Korra exclaimed with a laugh.

"Every story has to end with the hero getting the girl, right?" Asami quipped. "It would've been the usual tale, if..." she started to add as Korra leaned closer with smirk. "It weren't for the small twist of-mmh..." she lightly moaned into the kiss. "Ending up in the arms of..." Another kiss. "Another woman."

"And she'll never let you go." Korra whispered to her, passionately. It was a miracle she did not melt through the foundation. A guardsman, standing on the balcony, was squinting at the pair, having difficulty deciding whether it was his eyes that were playing tricks on him or the air was really shimmering around them. He was brought out of his staring by an elbow in his left side by a fellow guard, standing next to him. She gave him a stern look, then turned to watch the pair with an amused expression, herself, that turned surprised, when she felt an elbow in her right side. The man was looking at her accusingly, like one would at a hypocrite and they started giving each other nudges with their elbows that quickly turned to shoving and they started wrestling and pushing each other's face away. The pair was oblivious to it all as they exchanged a few more kisses, before looking back at the Compound and past the platform at the wooden pavilion at the end of it, from where members of the Order of the White Lotus observed Korra's training and complemented her raw power and excelling at the physical side of bending, but levelled criticism at her for ignoring the spiritual side. Korra related the memory to Asami.

"I mean, they were right, but they should see me, now!" Korra thumbed her chest.

They started walking and barely made it near the top of the stairs when they heard the sound of what sounded like a lot of footsteps coming up. They looked towards the harbor as nearly two dozen people appeared, popping up as they made it to the top and they could her many more behind them. All of them gawked at the pair and seemed momentarily stunned coming face to face, before they erupted in the usual screams. There appeared to be less members of the Press and more regular people among them. The few reporters fired the questions regarding their relationship and how they conducted or planned to conduct their business, while the fans shouted all that they apparently loved about the pair, including many mentions of Korra's short hair. The few elderly members of the tribe, who would have scolded her for the nontraditional style, were left behind. The pair thought they could handle a small crowd that size and were actually ready to stand their questions, when their numbers started growing, doubling, then, tripling and they began to back away. The noise grew, as well and soon they drowned one another out as they were approaching the couple, like a slow tidal-wave. Korra let go of Asami's hand, stepped in front of her, took a stance, squatted a bit, then, she threw her arms up to sprout a wall of ice and snow between them. After a mere few seconds, it all started to rattle and it suddenly collapsed to reveal a few people from the crowd, standing from their own stance,as they used their waterbending to push the wall back down as Korra's face dropped with it. She shot them a dirty look, then switched to a more rigid form and threw her arms up, once more, to move the earth to erect a wall, higher than the average person. She grabbed Asami by her wrist and they bolted, heading back towards the main gate. They glanced back to see that the people behind then had created ramps from ice and were already going over the wall Korra made. The guards were watching all the commotion and started to quickly open the large gate just wide enough for the pair to slip inside. They slowed to a halt and looked back to catch a glimpse of the wave of people, before the gate slammed shut. The screaming could be heard through the thick gate and the pair let out a sigh, exchanged slightly worried looks at the crowd's baldness and turned to see Senna, with her handmaidens, walking towards the kitchen, where breakfast would soon be prepared. The wife of the Chief and the mother of the Avatar or not, she would still help out, just as Pema did, back on Air Temple Island. She turned at the sound of the front doors opening and was surprised to see the pair out of their room, already.

"Korra, sweetie! You're already out of bed! Goodness! Did you have enough sleep? Shouldn't you have more rest?" she exclaimed as she looked at them both and the other women hurried ahead without her.

"Nah! It's nearly breakfast, mom. We had a good night." she assured her and Senna looked slowly between them and her worry disappeared, replaced by a sly smile.

"If you say so." she told her and the glint in her eyes gave her thoughts away.

"Mom…" Asami looked as if she was holding back a laugh and she had a light blush on her face. The others teasing them was, indeed, different than having the mother of the person one loves do it to them. They have gotten used to the former, rather quickly, under a week. This may not be that simple and Korra's intense blush suggested as much.

"Asami, I hope you feel comfortable, dear. Did you bring enough clothes? Are you warm?" she asked her with a motherly tone.

"You're daughter keeps me warm." Asami told her as she hugged Korra from behind, who blushed, again. Senna blinked in surprise at Asami's sudden lack of nervousness and smiled slyly at her and they both looked at her daughter, who was clearly not expecting either of them to adjust to things that fast and join forces to tease her. Korra turned her head to look at Asami.

"Hey! You two're buddies, now!?" she exclaimed and got a laugh from both of them.

"I see you at breakfast. I want to hear everything about your vacation and your work." she beamed at them and went after the others. Korra turned her head back to Asami with a leery expression, who lightly pinched her face, which elicited a small growl from Korra and as Asami tauntingly raised her brow, bit by bit, Korra gave another. She barked and made a biting move, clamping her jaw towards Asami, who briefly leaned away, then back in for a kiss.

"Let's get to the table!" Korra exclaimed and they headed to the rather small dining room, with a thick wooden table, situated between several wooden beams, with a number of chandeliers above it, where they found Tonraq, who was sitting and talking with Katara.

"He should be back on his feet in a week." she was telling him.

"Thank you! The men told me the boy's still green, but eager to prove himself." He commented.

"They always are." Katara said with a smile, the young warriors and huntsmen probably reminded her of Sokka, when he was even younger than the boy whose injuries she recently treated. They turned when they heard someone enter and the pair approached them, saying their morning greeting. Tonraq was about to get to his feet, but was kept down by Korra, who went to put her hands on his shoulders and hugged him, but he still stood up and gave Asami a hug, after returning his daughter's. Korra went over to the other side of the table to embrace Katara.

"Good to see you're well and strong, Korra!" she greeted her.

"Good to see you, too. I'm sorry for...going away and lying about where I was. I...didn't even talk to mom about it. Or dad." Korra said, apologetically and glanced at her father, who gave a slight headshake, meaning to convey she did not need to worry about it.

"We all understand, Korra. It was a journey you had to make alone. But, it doesn't mean you have to _be_ alone. And you aren't." she added as she looked at Asami and both of the pair smiled to themselves. "You're hair looks lovely!" Katara commented, suddenly, catching Korra by surprise, after that serious moment.

"Uh...Thanks!" she grinned.

"Maybe you'll set a new fashion trend. A few days and every second girl in the tribe will cut their hair." Asami joked.

"Some of them already did. Even the boys." Katara said with an amused smile and Korra looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"If you haven't run into them, yet, you will, soon. And they will find you!" Katara chuckled at her own playful warning.

"We've seen some of them." Asami said. "Maybe all the short-haired ones were at the back of the _army_ of people that came after us." she added with some astonishment by the persistence of the crowd.

"I had to make a wall and they just bent it back down! Who does that!?" Korra threw her hands up, gesturing wildly. "The Press back in the city didn't do _that_! Or couldn't, anyway." Korra muttered, at the end, folding her arms. She figured it was more of the latter. If they could, they would have.

"How did they even know when we left our quarters?" Asami asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah. How did they see us?" Korra wondered, herself.

"The only place anyone could have spotted you is the lighthouse." Tonraq pondered for a moment, before saying.

"Maybe someone tipped them off from up there. A guard, even." Asami concluded.

"They owed a favor to some people, maybe?" Korra asked.

"Or the guard thought they'd have some of the people owe _them_ one. Still, it's not something they should be reprimanded for." Asami suggested, turning to Tonraq with a small shrug.

"We don't exactly have rules against something like that. Not, yet." Tonraq said, as he folded his arms, with some disappointment. Such acts were hardly grounds for disciplinary action. He could make a law explicitly forbidding people from following the pair around, and he just might, since he could not physically stop them, if for no other reason than it would be unbecoming of the Chief to bury a crowd of crazed people in ice and snow.

"You'd think they'd keep a distance from the Avatar, who's also the Chief's daughter." Asami mused and both Tonraq and Korra snorted, in their own way, at the same time. They were both standing, arms folded, same posture and face.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Korra exclaimed, suddenly turning to Katara. "Toph says 'hey'." she told her and Katara's eyed widened, before she blinked and gave a broad smile. "The whole attitude thing…kinda reminded me of her." she added with a laugh.

"Does she still soak her feet in mud?" Katara asked, already suspecting what the answer will be.

"For weeks, at a time." Korra made a face as she told her and Katara smiled, knowingly, shaking her head.

Several members of the kitchen staff came in, with plates of dishes, led by Senna.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone!" she announced and joined them, sitting next to her husband, with her daughter and her partner on her other side.

"Kya should arrive in a few days, right?" Senna asked, looking around the table and at Katara, who nodded.

"It won't even be a whole week, like she said." Asami said and could not help looking at Tonraq, along with Korra and he could see his wife glancing between them, inquisitively, seeing her daughter was trying not to smile.

"She told me she and Lin were friends, when they were kids. Did you know Lin when she was little? Tenzin told me she and Aang got along...famously, he said." Korra asked Katara and they began to eat. To all of their surprise, she told them how Lin was a lot like how Korra used to be, in her teenage years. The latter was not there to hear it, when Tenzin even mentioned to Lin how Korra reminded him of her. She liked Aang's discipline, but also his funny side, as Katara put it. She would have appreciated the disciplined side of him even more, later, as a police officer. She was quite the force of nature, as a teen and as a young adult. She recalled a teenage Toph, going through puberty, all the years throughout and Katara's face was like that of someone remembering having survived a hurricane, or an earthquake, as the case may very well have been. Katara was pleasantly surprised when she learned, many years ago, that Toph's rebellious daughter was the esteemed Matriarch of the famous Metal Clan of the city of Zaofu, which prompted the pair to talk about their diplomatic mission and how Su offered her support for Republic City and the states of the Former Earth Kingdom. Katara was happy to hear about the villages they have been to, in the old days, and that they were all developing. She was even more amused about the welcome the pair had received on Kyoshi Island. Tonraq told them about his negotiations with the tribesmen living on the mainland and how increased commerce between them and the air temples, as well as with the coastal settlements they saw, will be achieved. After finishing breakfast, Asami offered to go and help clean up with Senna, in the kitchen, who was eager to spend more time with the woman who had her daughter's heart. The rest headed outside as they could hear some commotion through the main gate. The guards sounded like they were trying to keep something at bay and they heard the familiar bark and the crowd started screaming. Their voices seemed to be receding, as though they were retreating. The front doors swung open and Korra stepped out to the sight of a pair of guards trying and failing to have her oldest friend sit still. "Naga!" she yelled and ran to give her two-week's worth of scratching.

Asami and Senna spent the first few minutes in silence, cleaning dishes and Asami caught her smile every time she glanced at her. "At the wedding...I...guess you knew, before either of us did...or before we said anything to each other, anyway." Asami told Senna how the woman practically read her mind that day and immediately knew she wanted to see Korra, before Asami even asked about her.

"I could see it on you, when you helped look after her. And maybe you'll tell me neither of you were sure back then, but I could tell how much you cared about her. And I can tell you how much it meant for her and how much she missed you. All of you." Senna told her, recalling how her daughter was. "It was more than she could write in a letter. More than she would have. It wasn't a surprise that she confided in you. And something tells me you weren't surprised, either." she gave Asami a smile and she gave half a nod, admitting she was right. "She told me you didn't have much time to talk, with all that happened."

After a few quiet seconds, Asami spoke. "Maybe it's selfish of me, but I don't want things to have happened any differently. I can't imagine...I...don't even want to imagine that if things would've happened any differently, we might never have...become so close. Or even met. It scares me." Asami and Senna both stopped and the latter put a comforting hand on the former's own.

"You shouldn't think about it. You don't need to." she soothed her. "If Tonraq hadn't been banished from the North, we would've never met and we would've never had Korra. There would have been a different Avatar and the whole world may be different. But, I don't let it worry me. Because it could never happen any other way, now. You're here. And what you have with my daughter is something that could never be undone. And it's truly like nothing anyone had ever seen." Senna reassured her, but they both felt it was perhaps a small exaggeration. "I mean, not so...openly. I'm sure there were...others..." she stumbled and Asami smiled at what she was trying to say.

"Well, we're not sure about the other Avatars…" Asami started to say with a light laugh. "But we do have a mutual friend who...has the same preference." she said, referring to Suyin, who gave them enough hints about her orientation. "Do you think there are some, here, in the tribe?"

"I…couldn't really say." Senna stared ahead of her as she pondered. Then, she slightly smiled. "I was surprised when I saw some of the young boys cut their hair to look like my daughter, after seeing some pictures in the papers."

"The news sure spread quickly." Asami was still amazed at that.

"I heard some of the others started bullying those boys and the girls." Senna's tone turned serious. "I told the schools I didn't want to see that and I asked them to tell the teachers to keep an eye on those children and talk with their parents."

"Korra was actually worried people might be angry at her for cutting the traditional look." Asami mentioned.

"Oh, I'm sure some of them are breathing fire." Senna said with some derision. She was not as tooth and nail about holding onto certain traditions as some were. To whom it was a matter of honor or shame, if not life and death.

"Well, as long as they don't breathe it at her hair, we'll be fine. No one touches her hair!" Asami declared, protectively, which made Senna laugh out loud. After a few second of silence, she appeared as if she had pondered something, but was unsure about it.

"Hmm…now that I think about it…it's…not my place to say…" Senna started and Asami had an inquisitive look, wondering what she wanted to say that she was hesitant about.

"What?" Asami gave her a pleading look, not entirely certain what subject they were at, then.

"I…think Kya might be…" Senna trailed off, looking to the side and lowering her gaze and Asami blinked a few times, before realizing she was answering her question about whether there were more people like her and Korra in the tribe.

"Oh!" Asami's eyes widened and she smiled. "Now, I'm the one who's not surprised!" she said with a laugh. "I have to tell Korra! She'll love it." she added.

"The two of you looked at my husband so strangely when we talked about her coming back. Why?" Senna asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Oh, it's…nothing bad. In fact, you'll get a laugh out of it. Just have to wait until she gets back. We don't want to spoil her fun." Asami assured.

"Alright." Senna accepted.

After finishing the dishes, they put on their thick coats and headed outside, stepping out to see Korra hurling huge balls of snow, with Naga's favorite fruits, frozen inside, who snatched them from the air and happily munched on them. They stood next to Tonraq, who was watching the idyllic scene with a serene smile.

"Who's that cute waterbender boy, playing with Naga?" Asami folded her arms as she jokingly asked, raising her voice, on purpose. Tonraq gave her an odd look and Korra turned her head, hands on her hips, with a similar expression that immediately turned to a smile and she flexed her arms for effect.

"Dad told me there's gonna be a festival in the city! All day long!" she exclaimed as she approached them. "They're not celebrating anything special, just..." she looked to the side with an impish smile and shrugged. Asami understood she meant to say the celebrations were being held in her honor, for her return. It was only a matter of time before they would officially dedicate a day in the calendar for her, on which she would be commemorated, from then on, for all she had done.

"We should totally check it out!" Korra said, excitedly. "And we don't have to worry about people recognizin' us." she added as she pulled her furry hood over her head.

"I don't know. They might still recognize me…my colors." Asami worried, looking herself over and the usual red, gray and black she was dressed in.

"Then, we'll just have to put you in…Water Tribe Blue." Korra grinned, then added "Not really your color, but it'll work." with a slight shrug. Asami nodded in agreement.

Senna led them to a store room for clothes, after they parted from Tonraq and began rummaging for coats, pants and boots that would fit Asami. "Maybe I should remove my make-up." Asami thought out loud as they searched. "And I can do a high-ponytail and make bangs on the side..." she flipped her hair. "But...there's still one thing that could give me away." she added and Korra gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" she asked and Asami started caressing her check with a smile and Korra understood it was the naturally darker skin people of the Water Tribe had that she did not. "Oh." she furrowed her brows and thought for a moment. "I don't really want you to have to wrap something around your face." she folded her arms as she shrugged. "The clothes and the hair'll have to do." she decided with a smile as Asami had all necessary items of clothing draped over her forearm and handed it all to Korra, while she put them on, leaving only her own under garments and the black turtle-necked pullover on underneath. Senna helped Asami with her hair and they went back to their room, where Asami removed what make-up she had on. After a few minutes and a look in the mirror, with Korra grinning over her shoulder, she was ready to mingle in the crowd with her.

"They will be looking for a _pair_ in red and blue. Maybe, they won't look beyond that." Senna said, sounding hopeful.

"Hey, maybe if they're celebrating us so much and they're so crazy about us..." she pointed between her and Asami. "Maybe a few of them'll be...you know...like us...and we won't stick out from all the couples so much." she shrugged with an easy smile.

"About that..." Asami started and looked at Senna, whose uncertain expression meant to tell it was up to her, if she would continue. "I'll...tell you something, later." She decided to leave it, for now and Korra slightly pursed her lips, wondering what she and her mother could have talked about that had something to do with couples like them. "Should we go, now?" Asami asked.

"Why not." Korra replied and took her hand. Neither of them planned on letting go, even if they would start getting strange and suspicious looks.

"Be careful!" Senna told them, quietly and they nodded, then turned to leave. "And...don't be too rough on them." she said to Korra, with a smile, only to tease her, as she knew her daughter had changed and the latter stopped to look back at her.

"Promise." Korra said, after flashing a grin and they left their quarters. Even some of the guards did a double-take, not being able to recognize them right away. Some scrutinized them, suspiciously, before realizing it was only them. One guard, however, was too jumpy and itching for a confrontation or had a worse eye-sight than his fellow guardsmen, as he stepped in front of them.

"Stop right there!" He halted them by holding up a hand, with the other one on his weapon. "Who are _you two_ supposed to be? And what are you doing in the palace?" He demanded to know. For a moment, they were surprised, but quickly relaxed as Korra calmly pulled her hood down, half-way, expressionless. The guard froze with his eyes wide, staring into the deadpan face of the Chief's daughter, who, despite the lack of emotion on her features, probably did not appreciate being accosted in such a way. He could not utter a word as they simply went on, past him, trying not to giggle between themselves too loudly. They stopped to peek from one of the rectangular windows, to check if the mob had returned, now that Naga had left with Tonraq, who took Katara home and went to personally check in with guards. Seeing no one but the palace guards, the pair remembered that someone might be watching the front gate from the lighthouse to report when they leave. They hoped they would not recognize them, as Korra had not changed her apparel and a keener eye might still recognize her, if not Asami. After descending the high steps, the buildings of the city were soon around them as they were walking along the busy streets, alive with voices and noises. People were conversing, children played around, merchants presented their wares, calling for customers, trying to shout over one another and the dogs that were barking at anything that moved. The observation wheel towered over the other buildings and stands, making it a good meeting spot and useful as a reference point to find one's way around the city. It was there that they found a larger crowd, where the square was full of excited tribesmen, families, couples and showmen putting on performances. Korra, in particular, was impressed at how fast they had all come together to start these celebrations that were happening on an even larger scale than the Glacier Spirits Festival. Moving past the main fair, they headed towards the docks and the lighthouse.

The pier was less filled with celebrators than the rest of the city and the number of people thinned the closer they got to the lighthouse. Moving further along, they were pleasantly surprised when they noticed couples, around them, who were of the same gender. Two women or two men, here and there, holding hands or embracing, obviously more intimately than if they were only good friends. The pair suddenly felt less out of place or less recognizable among them. They were not turning heads, as they did in Republic City and they were not the world famous power-couple, either. Just one of many pairs, who shared their lives, the moment, then, with each other. Without judgment or finger-pointing, that was the usual media attention. Rabid, excited, surprised or confused citizens or ones slurring vitriol at them. They still had yet to come across anyone as vile as the latter. It was either a more suitable venue for people like them to hangout or perhaps it was because all the rest were back on the streets and away from the piers that those couples chose to gather there, on that particular day. Asami looked around at the groups of teenagers and nudged Korra with a smile, who followed her eyes and saw girls and boys, who had cut their hair short to mimic her. She stared, turning her head to look at the different groups of fans, then at Asami. A fair number of them were gathered around a small stand that was making a lot of business selling duplicates of Press images taken of them and tokens, badges and even items of clothing that had, to Asami's surprise, their new logos on them and it was her turn to be surprised at how fast it reached people, who were as far as the South Pole. She exchanged looks with Korra and figured some people must have taken pictures of their airship, either when it was still at the airfield, before they left Republic City or at the peace talks. Or all three. All the merchandise must have arrived by ship, the day before and no sooner, taking into account production and shipping time.

"Hey, you two, there!" One of the attendants of the stall called and waved frantically for them. She grabbed a token and a badge and skipped over to them, faster than the pair could even follow. The petite brunette, springing on her legs in front of them, could not have been more than sixteen. She was wearing ear warmers, flattening her recently cut short hair. "New around, here? I bet you don't have one of these, yet!" She exclaimed, nearly shoving a badge in their face. Asami had to hold back a laugh as she could not even see Korra's face from the girl's gloved hand, only the fur around her hood, before her own face was obscured by the girl's other hand, presenting her with a token, bearing the logo she designed. "And there's more!" she said, turning and pointing towards their stall, with glee, where two other girls were stacking the fast-emptying table full of the merchandise, from several boxes behind them. "We have tokens, talismans, badges, shirts, jackets, gloves, cups, caps...you name it!" she rattled on.

"Where...did you get this...?" Asami pretended she was unfamiliar with the symbol.

"Aces, right! It was designed by Asami Sato, herself! Everyone saw it on her airship, when she and Avatar Korra travelled to save all those states in the Earth...the uh, Former Earth Kindom." she corrected herself, in her excitement and added "They should come up with another name. You know...after Earth Empire. Like, that was totally Kuvira's ego-trip." She made a face at that and a dismissive motion with her hand.

"They sure made all this stuff pretty fast." Korra commented.

"Some people had some, like, connections in Future Industries. You know, a friend or a relative working there and they could get their hands on these logos. They're so sweet! A total inspiration!" The girl was actually bouncing and twirling around, unable to contain herself and the pair considered against giving them all a surprise by revealing themselves. They feared all those people would either tear one another apart, just to get to them, or they would faint. While the latter would have been preferable, they did not want to take the chance it would not happen, as the other scenario would have been far worse. The girl suddenly stopped and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Asami, under her hood. "You're not from the Tribe." she squinted at her, looked at their linked hands and gasped. For a moment they thought they had been made. "You're visiting your...girlfriend? You're a couple, right?" she smiled at them, broadly. "I mean, duh, you wouldn't have found your way here, if you weren't." She said, matter-of-factly, one hand on her hip, the other raised in front of her. "Aww, you came to the Poles to be with her and you even did your hair." She put her hands together as she stepped closer to them. "That's...so romantic! That takes, like, a lot of commitment." she commented.

"Not a lot. Not if you're in love." Asami smiled at Korra, who smirked.

"Well, if you put it like that. Yeah. I guess, it all just comes and...it doesn't feel like you have to go out of your way or anything." The girl reasoned.

"Yeah. You'd do anything for that person." Korra said and looked at Asami, whose loving smile turned into a naughty one.

"Or anything _to_ them." she said, suggestively, giving Korra a nudge and they stifled their laughs as the girl, in front of them, blushed intensely, not expecting their chat to go in that direction, that fast. "Have fun!" Asami told her with a friendly smile, leaving her stunned and the pair started walking back, towards the center. They also considered that it might not have been a guard, who was watching the front of the palace, from the lighthouse, but one of their fans, who snuck up there with a spy-glass.

"Hey, those two came out of the palace!" The pair froze, turned and looked up to see a young man on the balcony of the lighthouse, about the same age as the girl, pointing at them. "I lost them when they went into the city." He explained to all around him, who were skeptical about his claim, waving a spy-glass. "I recognize her! The Avatar was wearing the same clothes, when they first came out and she played with the Avatar's polar bear dog and was talking to the Chief." He went on, explaining and everyone started to come closer to look at them, but he was not finished with his report. "And Asami Sato was right there with her and they went back in and her outfit didn't change." he pointed to Korra. "But, hers _did_!" he exclaimed, as his index-finger snapped at Asami and the pair exchanged worried looks and took a few careful steps back.

"W-wait. You're not from the Tribe and...she's your...the two of you..." The brunette girl started stitching it all together as she fell quiet and started trembling. "You...you're..." she fainted and fell backwards. Her two friends caught her, before she hit the stone and all were silent, their eyes like saucers, as they stared at them. The pair sucked their teeth, looking at the poor girl with worry. She stirred and abruptly sat, startling her friends, her eyes fixated on the pair and before any one of them could move, she was already at their feet, tugging at their coats, like an infatuated small child. They awkwardly looked at each other, stumped, with no idea what to do with the situation and the clingy girl.

"But...uh...Asami Sato wears make-up and _she_ doesn't." Korra tried to salvage the situation.

"She removed her make-up!" Came a gasp, before a different, grinning girl exclaimed, both in surprise and satisfaction, as she was sure she had recognized them.

"No she didn't! And I'm not the Avatar!" Korra denied it all.

"Prove it!" One of them yelled.

"What!? How would I even prove it?" Korra asked in wonder.

"Take off the hood!" Another one suggested, though, it sounded more like a demand.

"I'm not gonna take it off!" Korra defied them.

"Wow! The attitude is totally convincing." A guy, who doubted it was them, in the first place, but was impressed with what he thought was acting, commented.

"How d'you even know _what_ my attitude is like!?" Korra slipped as she was getting equally as bewildered and irritated, at how they even knew something like that.

"We have recordings of the Avatar's speeches to the Press from Republic City." The same guy stated, as if it was common knowledge.

"A bunch of 'em! You wouldn't believe how many want to get everything that's got something to do with her." Another guy added, excitedly.

"I didn't even give that many speeches." Korra put her hands on her hips and if she had not given them both away, before, she sure did with that comment. She quickly looked at Asami with alarm, who gave her a weak smile and Korra already knew they were exposed. "Uh..." She glanced around at the teens, the couples, whose faces fell as realization dawned on them, for real.

"What should we do?" Asami whispered to her.

"Make a run for it." Korra looked around them and seeing as they were surrounded by water on both sides, added "Or ride." She gave Asami half a smirk, who understood what that meant. Korra took a stance and started making circles, rotating her shoulders to create an air-wheel and Asami latched onto her, from behind as they started to move across the waters of the docks, only to be blocked by a slope of ice that formed and solidified from a wave. Korra lost concentration and they fell on top of it, then slid back down in between their loving and apparently very dangerous fans, on top of each other. They both blinked in surprise and stared with their mouths hung open, lying on the bottom of the slope, as several of the teenagers, who worked together to form the obstacle, nervously looks at her, with their hands still raised in front of them from their bending.

"It...really _is_ them." One guy said, in amazement, his voice turning squeaky and he swallowed, hard, before all of them put their hands behind their backs. Korra could not believe their fans just did that, as if working themselves through her wall, earlier, was not pushy enough from the people. She sat up and gave them a glare that probably was not meant to be too serious as she could not really be angry with them, only annoyed. She pulled Asami to her feet and placed her hands on her hips as she addressed them.

"You guys got a lotta nerve!" she scolded them. "This is why we had to go out in disguise!" She looked themselves over. "Sort of." she muttered, to the side. It was not exactly a disguise. In her case, at least. "Maybe I should teach you all some manners." she inhaled, in an exaggerated manner and everyone threw themselves on the ground or bolted for whatever cover they could possibly find on a pier. They could not know whether the Avatar was about to breath fire on them or blow them into the cold water. She did neither, as she spread her legs out, assuming a wide stance, shifted her weight to her right leg, crouching on it. She threw her arms out in the direction of the water and pulled up, with herself, a wave that she spread over the pier and back into the water, on the other side, creating an arch of ice with steps on the other side. The fans did not know what to make of her performance and even if some of them were impressed, their scared faces did not show it. "There! That's your way out. So, who's first?" Korra asked for likely unwilling volunteers to throw in the water and all the teens stiffened. "You were all pretty tough when you threw an iceberg in our way. What if we fell in? Huh?" She asked the dangerously enthusiastic bunch.

"You would've saved Asami!" One girl shouted, balling and raising her fists as if she was cheering her and Korra raised a brow, genuinely starting to worry for them.

"Uh...yeah." Korra replied as she let her arms fall back down from her hips. "That's...not...really my point." she muttered, feeling slightly defeated as it did not seem they were able to notice their own behavior that could go from adorable and adoring to desperate and dangerous. Korra looked at Asami to see if she had any idea how to deal with the local fan-base and saw the same uncertainty written all over her searching gaze, before she turned her attention back to the teenagers.

"Look, we know you're all excited about us..." she glanced at Asami. "And we appreciate it, but you've gotta see you're crossing the line. Spying on us is creepy enough." She indicated the top of the lighthouse, behind her, with her thumb, one hand on her hip. "And then you trip us when we're over the water!?" she said pointing to the water and the fans were looking down at their feet in embarrassment. "If you wanna talk to us, then, maybe you should just talk and not run at us like a crazy horde! And maybe then, we wouldn't freak out." she finished, folding her arms.

"How did you even know we'd go across the water? It felt preemptive. The way you raised that ramp of ice in front of us." Asami analyzed their actions with suspicion.

"Pictures by the Press." One teen said. "They made some short movers, too." Another added with a shrug as if it was not surprising at all that some members of the Press and media or the general public had the time to set up their cameras and could film them whenever they made an escape. Or perhaps it was all those times Korra carried Asami across the bay, going to work and back.

"Wonder where they were hiding?" Asami considered. "They could've been set up anywhere along the docks to get a shot, even from far away." She shrugged to Korra, who not only appeared to be having difficulty realizing that many could follow them around so easily, but she also looked disturbed, possibly considering just how much privacy they actually had, anywhere, at any time. Asami, as well as the fans around them, saw Korra's expression darken as she stared at the ground and she looked at all of them. Her unblinking eyes slowly traveled along their faces and stopped when it fell upon Asami's, who was looking at her worriedly, that made Korra's expression soften some. Asami figured she had to have been thinking about just how much the more tenacious and skilled photo-journalists and lone film-makers, back in Republic City, saw of them. Especially if it was from a distance they would not immediately consider anyone would even bother to just follow them, let alone film them or take pictures. However, they both doubted any of the kids, who were standing around them, unable to move, from both fear and excitement, could have or would have violated their privacy to that extant and neither of them wanted to jump to such a conclusion, for the sake of everyone's physical well-being. They were definitely not harmless, though. Or without fault. The pair thought. Korra stepped closer to Asami and put her arm around her waist, which made all the fans lean slightly forward, while their eyes widened and gleamed. Had they not been frightened by Korra, they would have all been grinning and the pair could see it in their eyes that were all darting back and forth between their faces and their arms around each other. It was not completely silent, either, as the pair could faintly hear those nearer to them trying not to squeal as they were pressing their lips together to hold it all back. Like dozens of volcanoes ready to erupt into a noisy cloud of screams, forming questions that could barely be even distinguished from one another, igniting sparks in and between every particle of ash that would fall to fertilize the once dishearteningly boring and barren landscape of writing and imagination that the pair's romance had revitalized. They had a feeling their love would still be talked about for generations, even in the next Avatar's life-time, with as much awe, giving as much inspiration to all as their heroism and accomplishments. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Fire away." Korra's already weary voice opened the flood-gates and the torrent paused for but a brief second, the fact that it was just given the opportunity to let loose sunk in, before it engulfed the pair, who always felt they would need to brave those waters sooner or later. Every fan present had their questions answered and both of the pair had related the story of their adventures from start to present. Asami asked them about the bullying Senna told her about and both she and Korra were angered and disgusted by some of the accounts they were given. As they have exhausted their topics, it was time for lunch and in case anyone was not keeping track of time, Korra's stomach made sure they would all know by announcing it with a loud growl that caused eyes to widen, once more.

"Um...you want to grab a bite?" Asami asked with a smile.

"A whole lot of 'em!" Korra answered.

They parted from the now much less aggressive fans to find a place they could eat, as they have told Senna they might not have lunch at the palace. Korra told Asami she did not spend much time in the city, when the latter asked. Apart from going to the festivals, she had not walked the streets often and was not familiar with them or the places one would go to with friends or a loved one. They could have asked their fans if they knew some places they could go to, but they might have followed them, even at a distance. Chances were they still did and a quick glance behind their backs, seeing none of them, did not mean they were not around. Korra let out a small yelp as Asami's hand suddenly clamped her mouth and she dragged her off the street and inside a small diner that had the traditional fur pelts on the walls, high tables and it looked more like one of the places in Republic City. The style and feel of the city mixed with that of the Tribe's, as was the owner's intention, probably.

"Mmph..." Korra made a muffled sound and Asami let go of her, then giggled as Korra puffed her cheeks, giving her half a glare, with a smile tugging at her lips.

"This place looks like Narook's, back in the city." Korra commented, after they looked around.

"Maybe it is. Maybe they're branching out." Asami mused and they quietly shuffled to a small table in the back corner. The place was smaller than what they were both used to, but was packed with people, all in high spirits, talking at their tables and even over to people at other tables. The pair could understand none of it, as the words blended and got lost in others coming from all direction. No one seemed to have even noticed they entered and it was just as well. Asami pulled her hood down, showing her high ponytail and bangs on the side. Korra hesitated, wanting to keep her hood on.

"Come on! You don't really want to wear it inside." Asami said.

"But..." Korra protested. Fearing they might recognize her because of her hair.

"We'll just say you're one of the fans." Asami suggested as she shrugged and Korra reluctantly pulled her hood down, but only half-way, so others could not immediately tell how long her hair was. They both stuffed their gloves in their pockets and sat looking at each other, holding hands over the table, still trying to hide their identities, but not their relationship. Their cheeks barely gained color from the change of temperature as a stocky woman, possibly in her late forties, walked up to them with a notepad in her chest-pocket and a pen behind her right ear and she took them both out.

"Welcome misses! What'll it be? Let me guess! Seaweed noodles? Please say no. I already won every bet today." she grumbled and the pair blinked at her, not expecting a greeting like that. "Everyone wants seaweed noodles! All day. Every day. Sure, this is the South, but you'd think after years they'd go for something else. And we even had imports from the North, but folks are still bitter about them." She whispered the last part.

"Uh..." Korra glanced at Asami if she would start and their host noticed how they were holding hands.

"I...could go for some giant crab puffs." Asami asked cautiously, as she was not sure, at first, if they could or would even prepare such a dish in the small establishment they were in and she did not want to presume. The woman gave an approving smile, understanding the meaning behind her tone and also finding it refreshing that she would order such a dish.

"Sure. We can cut 'em big critters up, as well as any one 'em fancy places. You're from the mainland, huh?" She looked Asami over and turned to Korra. "She's a keeper." She told her and the pair blushed, briefly, before they smiled at her.

"Gonna have the same?" She guessed.

"Sure." Korra nodded.

"Alright. Sit tight." She told them and walked away, leaving the pair as they raised an amused brow to each other. They barely started talking about their experience with their fans with each other, when a pack of wolfish boys, with hair, stubble and grins to match, came up to their table, acting smooth.

"Hey, there! What's a pair of pretty ladies doing, here, all by themselves? Not seeing any men around you. Well, except for us." He said, obnoxiously as he puffed his chest and folded his arms. "You want some company?" he asked and the pair looked at each other, terribly unimpressed.

"Nah. We'll pass." Korra waved them off and all of them jerked back, slightly from the brush-off.

"Wha? Oh, ho, ho! Looks like someone's got some attitude. I like that!" The main guy said.

"Yeah? So, you _weren't_ expecting us to cling to your arms, right away, after that opening?" Korra put her elbow on the table, held her chin up and turned outwards, giving him some more attitude and the guy was gaping at her, failing to say anything, but Korra was not done. "Isn't that what you were hoping for, leader of the Pup Pack." She gave them more verbal blows to their ego.

"And if you want to know why we're by ourselves, the clue is in your question." Asami gave them an easy riddle that even they could figure out, when they looked at the way the two women were holding hands and the pack leader remembered the word 'pair', which was the keyword. The boys made a face, clenching their fists and their jaws jutted out, quivering like wounded puppies, as they were clearly not used to being rejected and so quickly and so thoroughly embarrassed. Still, any anger they might have had was not enough to get into a confrontation. Not that other people around them have paid attention to the scene, so the only people they could prove anything to, with their act, was themselves. They huffed and stomped off, but froze when they heard the pair mention a familiar name.

"They kinda remind me of Tahno." Korra told Asami and latter laughed, a little, as she remembered the team-leader of the White Falls Wolfbats, who had been on the receiving end of Korra's blows, literally. And it was not only his ego that got bruised.

"That was one fast tie-breaker. You knocked him out with one punch." Asami recalled and the boys blinked in confusion for a few seconds, before it dawned on them who the woman with the attitude had to be, as there was only one person, who famously defeated their favorite Pro-Bending celebrity, years back.

"Yeah. Totally water-smacked his smug face." Korra boasted and they slowly craned their heads to stare at each other as the color drained from their faces. The pair carried on, talking and laughing about the days in the arena, like the guys were not even there, anymore, as they stood in a proverbial puddle, as the remains of their fragile egos melted like an ice statue. They visibly shrunk and quietly scampered off and out of the place, without anyone noticing.

After a few more minutes, the waitress returned with their order, putting two bowls of giant crab puffs, in gravy, in front of them. It was, indeed, just as well-made as in the restaurant they went to for their first official date. Asami was handling the cheque and the tip, handing the payment to the woman, when the latter froze at what sounded like an animal nosily and viciously chowing down on its food right next to them. She slowly turned her head to look at Korra, then back to Asami, who had a completely relaxed smile, like a proud owner, and gave her half a shrug as they finished the transaction, after which the woman left them.

"Apparently, answering questions almost endlessly, for a few hours, can really sap your energy." Asami mused.

"They're even pushier than the reporters. And they don't even get paid for it. Maybe it's because of the bending." Korra commented on their fans.

"They had to be really desperate to wall us off like that." Asami tried to understand just how passionate they were. "Now, I'm going to be expecting a wall of earth or ice, every time we'll run into them or the Press." she added, genuinely worried.

"I hope they won't get any ideas." Korra replied as they continued their lunch, taking their time and being relatively certain they did not have to worry about stalkers or a media ambush. Seeing as no one that came in after them wanted to sit at the same table, they stayed, after finishing their lunch and both observed the other patrons. Most were cheerily gossiping. Some of the middle-aged and younger arm-wrestled or tried to compete who could eat more. A group of elderly men kept nudging two others, who were playing Pai Sho. It filled the pair with warmth to see such merriment, inside and outside. Even if Kuvira's campaign would not necessarily have posed a danger to the Water Tribes, Amon's determination to rid the world of bending, Unalaq's corruption and the ambitions of the Red Lotus would have all eventually threatened the Tribes and their very existence. The pair did not have to tell each other how much the other one had done that they could both see such moments. They already had that conversation, more than once. Their eyes ventured towards the small round windows, where they saw some heads appear and disappear, as people were trying to get a peek inside. Some of the patron noticed it, as well as the waitress, who went over to the noren in the entrance and slightly pulled it aside to see what was going on. She turned her head, when she felt something move next to her, as a head popped out from under the divider. Then, another. And another. Even though it was only a large piece of fabric, the design of the entrance let only surprisingly little of the cold in, keeping the place at room-temperature. The waitress looked down at the three men, carrying cameras at the ready and who were frantically glancing around, before they all slowly stared up at her, as she was standing above them with an expression that said she was about to do the opposite of warmly inviting them in. A fourth and familiar head appeared and the young man immediately pointed to the pair, who instantly knew the boys had alerted the first person from the Press they could find and that they would not be alone. The three men had forgotten all about the intimidating woman, much to the latter's further annoyance, who was, now, looking between them and the nice couple she served, wondering why they were suddenly being hounded. The cameras flashed away, getting the attention of all the patrons, who also have not made the connection, yet, as to why the two young women in the corner were so important to the photo-journalists. They did not have to wonder very long, as the short-haired woman on the left, made a face at the bursts of light in her eyes, raised her right leg and slammed it on the ground. Hearing surprised cries, their heads snapped in the direction of the entrance in time to see four pairs of soles vanish behind the noren, as the people standing there, a moment ago, were catapulted straight back out onto the street by a slab of rock that was protruding from the ground at the threshold and it neatly went back into place as the woman drew her leg back. It had to have been earthbending and since the only woman in the entire Water Nation, who was capable of that was the Avatar, it was not hard to guess her identity. The waitress and the rest were speechless, both because of what just happened and who did it and was in the diner, unnoticed, the whole time. Asami gave Korra an uneasy smile and the latter shrugged.

"There was no water around." Korra stated. She would have used it to avoid having to use any other element, so they might have been able to carry on their charade a little longer.

"Do you...want to tunnel out or make a hole in the wall?" Asami nervously asked, as they were still sitting.

"Uh..." Korra hesitated, looking around, weighing their options, not wanting to cause any real property damage. She could see some of the people stepping closer to them and she threw her hand out, blasting air at them. As all of them were leaning back from the force of the wind, wide-eyed with their hair nearly sticking up behind their head, Asami blinked at them, then, at Korra, confused about what exactly she meant to do with that.

"Nobody move!" Korra exclaimed, slightly panicked, as she jumped to her feet, pointing a finger across the room and she grabbed Asami by the wrist, bolting for the exit. The waitress stared after them and Asami weakly smiled and waved to her as they passed her. The famous couple emerged, with a flap of the noren, onto the crowded street, where they could barely see in any direction from the masses that fell momentarily silent, only to roar as they recognized the pair, despite their best effort to alter, at least, Asami's appearance. The latter, in particular, was bombarded with complementary comments on her tribal make-over. The three photographers and the one pup were picking themselves up from the ground in a cleared semi-circular space. Korra looked behind them and noticed the building did not have more levels and was rather low. Something she did not even have time to note when Asami pulled her inside. She started making rapid, horizontal circles with her arms and created a small twister under them. Asami grabbed onto Korra, who held her close as they were picked up from the ground by the wind and they landed on the roof. Half the crowd even cheered and clapped at the airbending and the way the pair held each other. From their position, they stood at ease and did not mind the cameras, but took a moment to consider themselves fortunate they were not in an Earth state. None of the people below could have yanked the building out from under them, which, given the lengths some of them went to, earlier, to talk to the pair, might have happened if there were any earthbenders among them. Since there was no need for disguises, Korra pulled her hood completely down as Asami let her hair out and they both put ear-warmers on, receiving more cheers from the easily amused crowd.

"And I thought the people on Kyoshi Island were an easy bunch to impress." Korra commented, remembering the reception they got, there. They looked at the crowd and spotted a woman, whose little daughter, no more than five or six years old, was standing in front of her and had the same haircut as Korra. The pair smiled at her, exchanged looks and Korra hopped down, spun in the air to slow her descent and slowly walked over to kneel before the girl, whose blue eyes were shining like the sun's light on the sea as she gazed up at her.

"Hi." Korra said, quietly.

"Hi, Korra!" The little girl perked up, excitedly and Korra gave her a grin.

"Nice hair ya got!" Korra told her and ruffled her head.

"Thank you!" she blushed and covered her face. "Mommy makes _her_ hair like Asami!" she told Korra, who looked up at the mother and only noticed then that she could not have been much older than her or Asami. Her hair was not tied in the traditional ponytail or had any bunches and was slightly curled. Korra looked up at Asami, who stepped closer to the edge of the roof and Korra took a few hurried steps, creating a strong air current as Asami leapt. She thought about creating stairs, pulled from the ground with earthbending, but she did not want any damage to the street. Asami landed in her arms, the people cheered and the little girl was springing on her legs, clapping. Korra put Asami down, who walked over to the girl and leaned down, with her palms on her knees and smiled.

"Hello!" she greeted her and extended her hand.

"Hello, Asami!" came the reply as the girl shook it.

"You're even cuter than the original!" Asami said as she played with the blushing girl's hair and glanced at Korra, who feigned jealousy, before giving a wide grin. "And I'll bet you'll be just as tough!" she added.

"I'm gonna be a waterbending champion!" She roared, holding up her arms and striking a pose, which made Asami laugh out loud, as she even acted like Korra. "And I'm gonna make lots of mechs!" The girl added and both of the pair blinked in surprise and exchanged looks, again, already impressed with the ambitious little girl.

"Well, you're going to have to train and study a lot to do both of those things." Asami told her, in a mentoring way.

"I will!" The girl said firmly and full of determination, clenching and holding up two small fists. Asami stood, with Korra next to her and they both nodded to the mother, who returned it, shyly, but gratefully.

"Maybe we'll meet, again, when you're all grown up and you can work at Future Industries." Asami told the girl.

"Really!?" she exclaimed and her eyes shone even stronger as she looked between her mother and Asami.

"Mhm." The latter nodded and she took Korra's hand to leave. Little did they know that by the time the girl would grow up, they would have a daughter her age. The pair hazarded a walk through the crowd that could barely part in front of them. People nearly tripped over one another as some wanted to make way for them, while others attempted to get closer.

"Mom would totally say I was like that." Korra commented on the girl.

"So, you're not, anymore?" Asami replied, teasingly and Korra seemed to reflect for a moment, before she stomped her feet, spooking the crowd and making them back away more quickly. Asami lightly laughed as she tugged on her arm.

"Hey, now. Naga scared them enough, already." she told her with amusement in her voice as she could picture Korra actually growling and barking at them, while jumping around. They kept turning their heads as photographers kept pleading them to look their way and several men and women rushed in front of them and were walking backwards as they held microphones close to them, asking the usual questions about their projects and relationship. Judging from the way some of them had phrased their words, it was apparent that some media outlets were still confused about the pair's orientation, while others carefully asked how they thought their open relationship would affect societal norms. While both of those concerns were only a problem and a source of confusion for some, the pair considered themselves to be an example and who they happened to love had nothing to do with the kind of people they were or what they could accomplish and what they have accomplished. They were simply not afraid to show anyone what a relationship and the people in it could be. They noted with some relief the lack of negativity from the media. Their issues did not seem to stem from bigotry or adherence to a long-held belief or tradition, but was revealed by a genuine lack of experience in ever tackling the subject. They also remembered Lin's comment, about how certain elements of society view relationships like theirs and that there are still only precious few who live in open relationships or are hesitant to even pursue their true romantic interest. They figured the negativity only seemed more widespread and intimidating because those with disapproval and hatred were louder. Fortunately, they only heard the weaker of those voices, so far and have only read little criticism. They skimmed a few lines in papers and periodicals that were comments, on the side, from people in the industry, who had misgivings about the CEO's relationship with the Avatar, both because of the latter's status and her gender. Though, none of it was worrying or even had any effect on their work. Despite Asami's position, reputation and influence, she only made business partners and though she was on good terms with all of them, including her subordinates, she had not formed the kind of friendship with any of them that she shared with the old team, the people of Air Temple Island, the Beifongs and Korra's family. Thus, she could not care any less what other people in the industry had to say about her person, especially when they were not even business associates. Something she told Korra, when the latter asked, back in Republic City and during their trip, if she knew some of the names the comments came from. She also wondered if they might have been the once bratty children, who her secretary mentioned she had the displeasure of meeting.

Some were concerned whether or not Asami would partner with Varrick, again, to which Asami gave a measured response, saying it was up to him and whether he valued his wrist-bone, telling the reporters they ought to quote her to avoid any misunderstanding, as she made sure the man would approach her more carefully, in the future. As eager as she was to learn about technology and things related to Asami's work, Korra only saw glimpses of the industrial world and even with all they have travelled, with the others and with each other, she only saw part of the society that their decisions and actions kept shaping. Neither of the pair had, yet, seen as much of the world as they wanted to and both could foresee a lot more flights on their airship, in the coming months and years. As Korra told Tenzin, and she repeated to Asami, she felt like she had only just begun. There was still so much she wanted to learn and do. Expanding Republic City and making peace between the Earth states, was just the beginning for them. The people around them gave an applause and the reporters firmly held their equipment closer, while others hastily scribbled the couple's promises for the future down, feverishly hanging on their every word that they could not afford to miss, lest a part of history would be lost and future generations would not forgive them.

"Kinda feels like they write down every step we take." Korra commented, wearily.

"Children will learn it in school. They'll have to memorize every occasion we went to some place to eat." Asami replied, dryly. She paused in her steps with Korra and put her hand to her chin as if she was in deep thought. "Hmm. When _was_ the last time we went to some place?" she asked out loud, with a tone and expression that told Korra she was merely pretending to be serious and that she could not recall, just to see if someone from the crowd actually kept tabs on it all.

"I-I believe it was fifteen days ago, at the Republic City Four Elements Hotel for dinner." came the reply, after only a few seconds, from an overly observant journalist, who was checking his notes. The pair looked at him with both surprise and worry.

"Um...thanks!" Asami sarcastically told him and the man looked immensely pleased she said a word to him. That her uncertainty was only an act flew right over everyone's head. The pair looked around, as they were unsure where they were. Not really having a clear destination in mind. Only passing through the crowd and hoping they would soon come out of it, somewhere. They were surprised when they saw the steps of the Palace, as they got back in front of it and to the street they started from and briefly wondered if they had subconsciously went in its direction. They could not even see the stands and stores they passed on their way out, from the crowd they flowed through and finally gotten free of.

"Should we go back to the palace?" Asami quietly asked. Though, she felt it was too early and she knew that Korra did not want to return so soon, either.

"Just to ditch 'em." Korra replied. "We can go out through one of the other gates. Maybe they won't see us." she added, suggesting they should continue their day, outside, after making sure they will not get swamped, again or as much. They went up the steps, leaving the several-streets-full of people behind at the foot of the Royal Palace. As the guards opened the front gate, they came face to face with Senna and several handmaids, who were leaving with half a dozen guards.

"Oh, here they are! Both of my daughters!" Senna said, proudly and Asami blushed as she smiled at her. "You missed lunch. Did you eat somewhere?" she asked.

"Sure did. Found a nice place." Korra replied. "You're going out to the market?" she asked, a bit worriedly.

"We are." Her mother replied.

"There's a bit of a crowd, down there." Asami cautioned her.

"Yeah. You can't even see where you're going from all of 'em!" Korra exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be alright. The guards will see to it." Senna assured them. "I see you couldn't hide for very long." She noted their appearance. "Were the people rude? Did you have to come back?" She asked, surprised and worried why they had abandoned their disguise and returned after only a few hours.

"The people were...manageable." Asami told her and glanced at Korra.

"We'll try to lose 'em and blend in, again. Just the hoods, this time." Korra said, looking at Asami. "Or we could go with you!" Korra suggested to her mother and Asami nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Senna beamed at them. "On we go, then!" she exclaimed as they stepped back outside and started down the steps. On the bottom, the masses started to stir as they saw the couple, again, accompanying the Avatar's mother and the Chief's wife, in one, with a group of handmaids, being flanked by guards from all sides.

"Did you meet anyone?" Senna inquired as they descended the steps.

"Yeah. A lot of our fans were hanging out at the lighthouse. They were kinda spying on us." Korra told her, sounding much less bothered than she actually was a few hours ago.

"We saw a few couples, too." Asami mentioned.

"Like us." Korra added for emphasis.

"Oh!" Senna brightened. She was glad the pair did not have to feel alone and gave Asami a meaningful smile, remembering their earlier conversation.

"They were crazy!" Korra exclaimed and Senna's eyes widened at her daughter's sudden outburst. "We were gonna fly over the harbor to get away and those guys made an ice-...uh, slide...in front of me." Korra attempted to find a more appropriate word than 'iceberg' to describe what happened as she gesticulated, briefly letting go of Asami. "It took me by surprise and we fell outta the air. We could've landed in the water!" She threw her hands up at the end.

"Spirits, that's terrible! They sound even worse than the people from this morning." Senna commented as they were moving along the busy streets. The crowd was slow to disperse, as only some of them seemed deterred by the guards.

"They were...possessive." Asami mused. "Very _attached_." she added, thinking of the girl who clung to them as if they were the anchor to her very existence.

"We were in this tavern, where no one recognized us and some _boys_ wanted to pick us up." Korra said, emphasizing their age and laughed a little.

"I hope you didn't let them down too harshly, sweetie." Senna had to admire the bravery of those boys, even if they were clueless. She listened to her daughter as they kept stopping at stands.

"They thought they were being smooth. They were so smug. Thought we'd wrap our arms around 'em after their first line." Korra shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Their expression when it didn't work as well as they imagined." Asami laughed, lightly as she recalled Then, more seriously, added "I'm...not sure if I can pity girls who fall for guys like that, though."

"Yeah. But, they have to start somewhere, I guess." Korra replied.

"It's ridiculous!" Asami raised her voice and Senna turned her head to look at her in surprise, along with Korra. "My secretary told me about her niece. Through her older sister. She's sixteen and has a different boyfriend every month. And from what she told me it's perfectly normal, with both boys and girls. And it's not like there's much of a generation gap between us and them." Asami sounded somewhat frightened as she added the last part, considering herself and Korra to be, perhaps, one of a few from their age-group, who did not have such a turbulent teenhood.

"I guess me growing up in the Compound and you with your dad in...those higher circles, kinda kept us away from all of that." Korra reflected.

"True. I'm actually glad I missed out on _certain_ things." Asami considered how something positive came from growing up as an heiress of industry, aside from the high education, self-reliance and independence. She was separate, in a way, from the rest of society. They both were.

"I'm surprised there were no boys fighting for your attention." Senna told her. "Maybe the sons of other businessmen. Friends of your father.

"Well, I saw them. From afar. I think they were too scared to even come up to me." Asami chuckled.

"I bet _I_ would've been scared to go up to you." Korra said, not entirely joking and Asami nudged her. "If I'd went to parties like that, the guys there would've been scared of me, too, even if I wasn't the Avatar." Korra reckoned and wanted to add something.

"Because you had more muscle than them!" Asami beat her to it, hugging her closer with a broad smile and Korra grinned.

"She was always a fighter. More like a boy. Even before the White Lotus came." Senna commented, recalling their first meeting with the masters with fondness.

"That was when you kicked the wall in, right?" Asami remembered Korra bringing it up and telling her about it, years ago, after they learned of the Red Lotus and how and why Korra was sheltered away.

"Oh, yeah." came the proud conformation from Korra. "I nearly set his beard on fire!" she added with a laugh.

"And your father and I couldn't apologize enough." Senna sighed and Korra rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

"She almost burned the beard of a bending master, at age four. Surely that's an accomplishment." Asami said to Senna.

"Oh, they could see her power." Senna said, turning to Korra with a smile and Asami leaned in from the latter's other side as she held Korra's arm with both hands.

"And the attitude." Asami added and shared a light laugh with Senna as Korra harrumphed in mock indignation. She looked on as her mother and the handmaids picked packages of fresh meat and ingredients, along with a small amount of decorations from the various stands and shops in the ever-growing city.

"Mom, are we having a party?" Korra asked, sounding alarmed.

"No. Don't worry! I know neither of you would want anything big. And neither would I or your father." Senna assured her. "Today will be just a nice dinner. We'll wait for Kya to return and Katara will join us. Then, we'll have a small celebration." she explained and the pair relaxed. Their first day had been hectic enough and it was still early in the afternoon. They did not want the palace to be packed full of people, again.

The guards stepped to the side, in front of them, as small children, carrying dolls that looked like Korra, Amon and Vaatu, ran by them, chasing one another. Not even the guards seemed bothered by their care-free game, as they smiled after them. It occurred to Asami that despite how the children were used to the weather, it was not exactly ideal for a jog or any of her usual exercises. Practicing yoga or doing any kind of stretches would not have been very comfortable with several layers of clothing on. They could have had some more practice fights outside with added protection. However, Asami was certain Korra would not have wanted to spend their vacation sparring and neither did she. The pair looked at some of the stands that were selling dolls made in their likeness and they were not even surprised, anymore, that many of the existing merchandise already reflected the fairly recent change in both of their appearances. Their fans were stocked with items already bearing the new logos that Future Industries barely started using. Senna was right in saying that news traveled faster than they thought, especially if it was about them.

"I want a _little you_." Asami perked up and pulled the real one with her. "One Korra-doll, please!" she told the merchant as several people around them were turning their heads back and forth between them and the dolls. The children, standing with their parents, were staring up at them with awe and only some of them were confused why the grown-ups and a few of the other kids were all looking at the two ladies, who were holding each other's hands.

"One Asami, please!" Korra said as she stepped forward and lifted one to hold it up for her. Having recognized Senna and the rest of the company they were walking around with, protected by guards, it slowly dawned on the merchant who her two customers were, as each took the other one's pint-sized figure to examine them more closely.

"Hmm. The proportion of the limbs and head is very accurate. Nice detail on the clothes, too. And the material is strong." Asami praised the plushy version of her girlfriend, prodding at its belt, feeling the fabric on the cloth and what made up its hair.

"Wow, they really worked on these!" Korra commented as she played with the hair of her Asami doll and tugged at its skirt.

"Mmm..." Asami pouted to kiss her doll, holding it up in front of her, but paused midway, as Korra came up between her and the doll. Asami lightly laughed, having expected Korra would do something like that, before moving to give her a loud kiss and Korra grinned into it. The pair noted how some of the children were not confused by their brief open display of affection and watched it with as much intrigue and snickering as they did when they saw any other couple or their parents. It was nice to see they were getting used to such things from an early age. Learning it is all perfectly normal and enabling them to grow up without certain prejudices and bigotry. They moved along, passing what appeared to be a jewelry store, seeing the wares that were precious stones inside skillfully crafted earrings, rings, wristbands, and necklaces that had intricate patterns in them. Both of their eyes fell on one particular item in the window and they both blushed, glancing at each other and away with a nervous smile, as it was a betrothal necklace. It took three years for their friendship to develop into what it, now, was. And in another three years, they would be picking out rings and a necklace, very much like the one they just saw, for their wedding. They did not have the time to think about the possibility of any of it as the rest of their supply-run was spent with being approached by admirers of all ages, at every turn. People wanted their pictures taken, posing with the pair, barely being able to stand still for the shot, from the excitement. Others wanted them to sign pictures, personal items, bandages and casts covering an injured limb or just the exposed skin on their arm and even their forehead. Senna was approached by old friends and acquaintances from before the time Korra was revealed as the Avatar and their family was moved to the Compound. Even though she kept in touch with them, they were eager to see how much the feisty little girl they knew had changed in just a few years. They were also interested in seeing her partner, whose name an accomplishments were just as well-known.

They took it all in as they walked, carrying their dolls under their arms. The crowd was not out of control and for the past hour or two Korra did not feel like creating an air-scooter or air-wheel and escaping with Asami. The latter found it amusing, how many of the people still had a double-take as they could not immediately tell it was her, even though she walked with Korra, only without her usual make-up, the lipstick, eye-shadow and with her hair completely loose. The pair looked behind them and saw that some of the handmaids also bought dolls. They looked to their left as Senna came up next to them with a satchel on her side, from where the heads of their smaller selves adorably stuck out. Senna gave a warm smile when she met the pair's gaze.

"My mom's got a toy of me and you, in her bag. That's so weird." Korra could not help but say her thoughts out loud to state the strangeness of it all.

"It's a little bizarre, but cute." Asami agreed as she tugged on her Korra-doll.

"Never thought _that_ would happen." The real Korra commented. Every time they felt certain they had both adjusted to what their fame brought, they were bewildered by something new they did not think they would see. "What's next?" Korra had to wonder and as soon as she asked they had to stop in their tracks and stare at a store to their right, which was selling lamps and other light fixtures. The item of the day was a desk-lamp that had a brass post which was crafted into the figure of Asami in her usual mechanics uniform, standing with one hand on her hip and the other extended above her head, as if propping up the light-bulb and the lamp-shade with a small cable running up next to it and connecting to the bulb. They both blinked, as they leaned in for a closer look, at the level of detail on Asami's figure, which was as high as on Korra's statue in the park, telling them it was obviously made by skilled craftsmen. Korra suddenly had a grin on her face as she spoke to the owner, a short, lean man with round glasses, who was trying to wear traditional Water Tribe clothes over a suit and vest to perhaps blend in more and look less out of place.

"You got a swimsuit version of that?" Korra inquired, glancing and grinning at Asami from the corner of her eye.

"I-I'm afraid not, Miss." The man replied with a small stutter, seemingly not expecting any customer, let alone a woman, to have such a demand…or be so tall.

"I'd be surprised of you did." Asami told him. On the occasion she wore a swimsuit, she did so in the indoor pool at her estate, which made it highly unlikely for anyone to see her. "I'd have to ask what the people who made it used as reference."

"It w-would had to have been photographs of her, m-most likely. Unless they had e-exceptionally good memory, as well as the artistic talent to recreate it and with the right proportions." The man reasoned, unaware that the other, even taller, woman was the inspiration for the item he was selling and whose likeness could, now, be seen in furniture.

"Not many free-lance photographers like that around, I imagine. Do you know who made it?" Asami kept up the act.

"I-I'm sorry. I do not. I merely order the items and sell them. I _can_ tell you I received it as part of a shipment from Republic City. Perhaps you can find the maker, there." he explained. Asami looked at Korra, raising a brow, who nodded to her, several times.

"I'll take it!" Asami told him as she took out her handbag, found her purse and counted the money, much to the man's surprise, who did not think she would have the amount on her.

"Oh! Will it be a present? Perhaps I can wrap it properly if you allow me." he offered.

"Sure. Thank you!" Asami said and waited.

"What name shall I put on the card?" he asked, after he finished.

"May I?" The man blinked as Asami took the pen from him and wrote a name on the card. He looked on in confusion as he read the person's name the item was meant to and his confusion turned to shock as the dark-haired woman signed the receipt with her own name, which he recognized and could barely believe. She put the pen down, grabbed the wrapped up lamp and handed it to the other woman next to her. The way their arms were linked and what it signified was only apparently to him, then.

"Here. For you!" Asami said with a small laugh and Korra accepted it with a wide grin.

"I love surprises!" she joked as she tucked her Asami-doll under her right arm and proceeded to swiftly destroy the neat packaging. Asami stifled an embarrassed laugh as she gave a sympathetic look to the man, who watched, mortified, as the Avatar shredded his work. "It's exactly the one I wanted!" Korra exclaimed to Asami's amusement and delight, who let out a genuine gasp as Korra gave her a tight squeeze and lifted her up with her left arm, holding her doll and lamp in her right hand and placed a loud kiss on her chin as she laughed.

"I'll have to get one, with you, for my office." Asami told her, after Korra put her down. "We'll have to find the makers, after all." she added, looking at the man.

The store owner slightly jumped when Korra set the small pieces of paper on fire, around her feet and there was not a trace left of the mangled wrapping. The pair thanked him, once more, before they moved on, leaving him to let his mind catch up with what happened in the last few minutes. After another hour of stocking up on supplies and more run-ins with fans, they gazed at the clear skies and saw the sun had already started to set.

"A quarter past four." Asami announced. The early sunset did not surprise her, given their location.

"We'll return to the palace and prepare tonight's dinner." Senna told them.

"We'll help!" Asami offered and Senna nodded, appreciatively. Even though Asami was their guest, and it was only their first day, she was not going to turn down spending even more time with the woman who was like a daughter to her. Asami took Korra's doll and her lamp from her, as the latter slung two slabs of packaged meat over her shoulders, as the guards carried one each and they started back towards the palace. As they neared the foot of it, the carnival lights started to turn on, one row after the other, above the streets that became even livelier as the evening came. A muffled thud could be heard on the corridor where Asami was waiting with Senna.

"That was a good workout." Korra said, rotating her shoulders, as she emerged from a storage room with the guards, after they put all the meat inside. Some of them were used to her physical strength, while those younger and new to their posts looked slightly frightened of the woman who could apparently haul more weight than them.

"Now we can start making dinner, then." Senna said and Asami nodded, but Korra got an uneasy look on her face.

"I...think I'm gonna bring some meat to Naga and to the canals." she nodded to the side and pointed with her thumb as she started shuffling away. Senna laughed to herself, knowing why her daughter wanted to avoid the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you'll have to learn to prepare a meal, eventually." she told Korra with laughter in her voice and Asami looked at how embarrassed Korra was acting.

"I know! I just can't get into it." Korra spread her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "It'll be harder than airbending!" she said with exasperated sigh.

"Well, you wouldn't want Asami to have to come home from work, late and tired, then still make dinner for you, would you?" Her mother teased her.

"No..." Korra looked at her feet.

"It wouldn't be fair, now, would it?" Senna asked and Asami put her hand to her mouth to cover a laugh.

"Su told her the same, when...um..." Asami trailed off and cleared her throat, suddenly appearing nervous and it took Korra only a second to remember the topic and she folded her arms looking at the ground with a light blush that Asami also had. Senna looked between them, inquisitively. "We...talked about...adoption...and that Korra would leave the diapering to me while I'd also have to run the company." Asami explained, the color in both of their cheeks deepening a shade as Senna's eyes widened at her words. It took her by surprise, hearing they have already talked about being parents and the thought of herself eventually becoming a grand-mother made her as light-headed as Asami got, when Korra brought it up. She looked at her daughter, who averted her eyes with a nervous smile. Asami composed herself and approached Korra, who looked at her wearily. Asami stepped past her, hooked an arm around hers and dragged her along, towards the kitchen, while the latter feebly tried to resist, but knew there was no use with both her and her mother there. "Come on! There's so much more you want to learn, right? It's time for a new kind of training." Asami told her and Korra groaned as they followed Senna along the corridor. All the flour Korra managed to fill the air with reminded her of the powder she tried at Asami's estate, the first time she was there. She said so, knowing it would make her laugh. Handling the eggs and slicing was, also, not Korra's forte, it seemed. She felt much less awkward tenderizing the meat, however and she seemed to even enjoy it as she was pounding away, making noise and making the staff nervous. Asami's eyes laughed as she beheld her girlfriend, who was covered in flour, blood, grease, gravy and sweat at the end.

"You would have made a good butcher!" she commented.

"I kinda look like someone who tried _baking_ , first." Korra said, as she ruffled her own hair, shaking flour from it and made a face at how much there was.

"I remember making an even bigger mess, when I first tried my hand in the kitchen." Asami recalled and there was a brief sadness in her eyes that Korra caught.

"I...guess you were still little." Korra did not want to bring up any sad memories for her as she assumed it was probably not long after Asami's mother passed away.

"Mhm." Asami nodded with a faint smile and Korra could tell it was the case.

Asami could see her smiling mother leaning down in front of her, in their kitchen, to put a flour-covered finger to her little nose as she curiously looked up at her. The image suddenly vanished as she felt something prod her nose and she came back from her thoughts to see Korra grinning as she wagged an index-finger in front of her that was white from all the flour on it and Asami comically crossed her eyes to see some of it was on her own nose. Korra's expression fell and Asami realized she must have looked troubled, but before Korra could ask if there was anything wrong, she cupped her floury, bloody, greasy and sweaty face to give her a soft kiss. Korra moaned into it, a little surprised.

"W-what was that for?" she murmured.

"For being. Just for being. Here. For me." Asami whispered to her, with her hands still on Korra's face, who was unable to readily respond. "And for being so cute." Asami added, more light-heartedly.

"Uh...anytime." Korra told her, not knowing about the fond memory she helped surface for Asami, but having a feeling her thoughts were on her mother.

"Let's clean you up!" Asami suggested and took Korra's hand. "Lead the way!" she exclaimed and Korra eagerly complied. Senna smiled as the kitchen staff stared after them. There was less than an hour left until dinner. Everyone knew that properly washing one's self of everything took only minutes and they all knew what the pair would be doing for the rest of the hour until they would take their seats at the dining-table.

After a not-so-suspiciously-long shower later, the pair joined the others as they all gathered for dinner. Tonraq told them of his day, which was spent walking around the city, inspecting the festivities and seeing where they should post more guards and where they could do with less. He also let them know there were talks of building more housing to expand the growing capital. A development that brought no small pride and joy to all of them, having the privilege to direct that change, to stand at the front of it all. The demand for residential areas was always there, of course, but there was a sudden boom happening, both in the population and in living standards that needed to be met with action and accommodated to make the transition as smooth as possible. Katara, more than anyone else, witnessed such a change and she was delighted to see it happen, again. To see the Water Tribe grow. The other reason she was in high spirits was because of a message she received, during the day, that Kya would be arriving the day after tomorrow, earlier than expected. Asami made a sound, as if she had something to say, when Kya was brought up. Korra gave her an expectant look as Asami was facing her, likely meaning to talk to her. She only shook her head, deciding against mentioning what she and Senna talked about and gave the latter a knowing look. Korra let it go, assuming it was about Kya planning to tell her mother about her father and his dance with Lin. Tonraq listened to the pair relate their encounters with the public and their fans. He was slightly angered by their bold behavior. He laughed to himself when Korra told him about the boys whose advancements they turned down. Tonraq half expected a tale of faces turned black and blue from his daughter's fists and feet. He would not have minded one bit if it had been how events happened and he had to admit his hypocrisy to himself. He had qualms about the public showing a little too much fervor when it came to approaching his daughter and his partner. While at the same time, he was fine with Korra roughing some people up and those boys did not really deserve a beating for their harmless attempt at romancing the wrong women. Though it lasted nearly a whole hour, dinner felt like it passed rather quickly, as they talked.

"I wanna show you something." Korra told Asami as they made it to the main-gate and she led her outside, into the night. They walked up the hill, gazing at the lights of the city and the added flare from the festival. They stopped at the top of a cliff, on the shore.

"This is where I came when I lost nearly all my bending." Korra said and Asami listened intently. "Then, Aang came to me. Told me about how I was open to change, being at such low point and all my past lives stood right there. There were so many. It's how I got my bending back." she paused. "Then, uh...then Mako showed up and uh..." She looked at Asami, who raised a brow, knowing where she was going. "Yep. And uh...and I also came here to practice..." she continued, steering very quickly away. "...and get back in shape, after I got outta that chair. I kept thinking about what to write...in my letter." She lowered her gaze and Asami could tell she was about to slip back, however briefly, into her self-blaming. "And what I could've...or should've w-mhw-..." Korra was silenced by Asami's fingers clamping on her lips, like a thong. Korra blinked at her with her eyes wide, looking like a duck that had its beak in a bind. Asami smiled at the grimace she was making Korra do and let go. Korra understood why she kept her from continuing and she knew Asami did not need to hear it or an apology for nearly bringing it back up. They hugged each other close and Korra remembered the day she decided to go to Republic City as she sat on the cliff, looking at the horizon and behind it, the world that waited for her. Now, she stood under the millions of stars, stretching across the night sky, with the woman who was her world.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love _you_ " Asami answered with the same affection and they shared a kiss that seemingly made the stars shine even brighter.

 **Author's Note** : I had this idea that Korra made several drafts when she wrote to Asami, and she would've written how much she missed her and how stupid she was for not taking her with them back home and how she wished she had. She would have fallen asleep, not finishing the latter, and she wouldn't have dared to send it, because of all the things she wrote to Asami. Senna would've found her like that, sleeping at her desk. She would've read the letter, and she would've sent it, with a note of her own, on the bottom, for Asami, describing the circumstances and that she sent it, knowing her daughter might be angry at her for sending it.

I know 'handmaiden' is described as a female servant. But, I just felt uncomfortable using the word "servant".

They wouldn't call the 'observation wheel' a "Ferris-wheel", 'cause it wouldn't have been named after a person called "Ferris" in the Avatar world.

Wanted to mention the whole bullying thing that is really getting out of hand, these days, even resulting in teen suicide.

The way the sun rises and sets at the poles, in the series, is not really accurate, anyway. So I just thought I'd have it rise and set as it does during winter, here. Have it already be dark around 5pm, or so.


End file.
